<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boyfriend goes shopping: el sequel by beekevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801869">boyfriend goes shopping: el sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekevin/pseuds/beekevin'>beekevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitpost Statuses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekevin/pseuds/beekevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sequel to the successful and amazing story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitpost Statuses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hmm"</p><p>i thought, bc everyone was dead</p><p>then i use very cool timey travel-y powers 🙀🙀🙀🙀</p><p> </p><p>boyfriend went to go buy milk!!</p><p>he bought some milk, and and then......THEN</p><p>then he bought some pizza, and some water </p><p>and then he went back home </p><p>the end for now :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pa rt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>now boyfriend was home, he got out the pizza, and dumped the water all over the pizza, tasty</p><p>"BOYFRIEND EKEKSNWOSOS WHAT ARE YO U DOING" girlfriend heard him doing the hilarious thingy</p><p>"nothing!!!!!"</p><p>"oh is that water pizza"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"cool can i have some"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>boyfriend and girlfriend both had water pizza together 😺</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>